


white hot

by anotherbuskitten



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: Phoenix doesn't like being controlled but Jean...Jean likes nothing more.





	white hot

Jean’s pretty much always been in love with Scott…but Scott isn’t what she needs. Scott is wonderful to her, accepting of everything she is, even when it comes to Phoenix. But Jean doesn’t deserve wonderful and accepting and Phoenix needs to be watched and controlled. And Emma’s perfect for that. Emma’s very controlling.

Emma’s perfect in some other ways that Jean doesn’t like to think about. She’d gotten so used to being a fairy-tale with Scott that she’d forgotten that fairy-tale wasn’t actually her style.

Jean likes being a superhero and isn’t all that into being rescued. Being overpowered however…


End file.
